Prisoner of Fate
by jaded stardust
Summary: As a young girl Hitomi loses her memory. In an effort to regain her lost past she sets out seeking her people...the elves. In a chance of fate she stumbles upon the handsome king of Fanelia. But with a war looming overhead will their love be destined to fail, or will they seek to change their destiny that has been written for them?
1. Prologue

Prologue

When I was a young girl I lost my memory. I don't remember much of my past. I awoke one day to only discover that I was deep in the forest. I had no memory of how I came to be there or who I was, really. The cold wind whipped thru me like ice and as I looked down I discovered I was only wearing a tattered and stained dress. I had no shoes and I smelled of smoke.

Where was I? How did I come to be here? My head was throbbing and as I reached up with my small hand I discovered a lump. Nothing made sense to me, and as I stood there trying to figure out my predicament I heard a rustle nearby.

I turned around in time to find an older woman staring at me. In her hands she held a basket with berries. We stared at each other for what seemed like days wondering what to make of the other person staring back at us.

The old lady was the first to move as she slowly laid her basket down. My first reaction was to run but something kept me there. She held her hand out to me and beckoned for me to come to her. I hesitated for a moment, but as she continued to gently call for me I felt a calm wash over me.

I slowly made my way over to her. I can only imagine how wild I must have looked to her. My long honey brown hair was a tangled mess, my dress torn and my feet were bare, but she just kept smiling at me so kindly.

When I finally reached her I was to terrified to look her in the eye so I kept my head down watching my bare feet. She studied me a moment and then began asking me questions.

"Where are your parents, darling?"

"Why are you out here alone in the forest," and "Where are your poor little shoes?"

I didn't know how to answer any of her questions because I had no answer. I could not remember anything. I took my hand and held my head where I discovered the lump earlier and she finally understood.

"You poor thing. You can't remember anything can you?" She gently caressed my head and I remember my pain just seemed to ease away with her touch.

She gave me a comforting smile, and then asked me if I could remember my name. I continued to look at the ground ashamed of not knowing my name when a whispering wind blew through the air. I heard a woman's voice calling out to me like a suppressed memory…and I knew.

I looked up at the kind old lady and with confidence answered her.

"My name is Hitomi."

My hair fell away from my face and the old woman gasped with surprise. She stood there and stared at me with a look of maybe… wonderment?

When she finally found her voice it was only to stutter. "Y-you're an elf."

I didn't know what this elf word meant. I looked at her with apprehension and began to have questioning doubts about her when she surprised me by laughing.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Hitomi. It's a pleasure to meet you, darling. You can just call me Grena." And with that she took me by the hand and led me out of the forest.

We came upon a clearing with a sparkling brook running through the fields. In the middle of the field sat a windmill with a little cottage beside it. This was Grena's home. My green eyes absorbed all of the beauty around me and my heart beat with so much excitement.

We entered the cottage and she began preparing me a warm bath. As I looked around I noticed various maps of the world hanging on the walls and drawings of winged people. The pictures were so curious to look at and as I continued to stare at them I didn't notice Grena returning.

"Your baths ready. Go get washed while I find you some suitable clothes to wear."

The tub of hot water never felt so good. I didn't realize how dirty I was. I scrubbed and scrubbed until I made sure I was completely clean. Grena came walking back in with a child's size dress. I slipped it on and felt myself relax within the fabric.

"Hmm, it's a little baggy but it's nothing that I can't fix."

She led me into the kitchen and there on the table sat a whole meal for us to eat. Food never tasted so good. After the meal I became very tired and Grena lifted me up and took me to a bed to sleep. The mind may be to busy at the time to realize how tired you really are, but the body will. I slept for two days.

I awoke to the sun shining down through the windows onto my face. I stirred and looked at the doorway and saw Grena smiling down at me. I threw my legs over the bed and wrapped my arms tight around her. As we held each other I knew I was home.

And so that's how my life really began. Grena started to teach me how to live. She taught me how to grow the tiniest of seeds into something edible and delicious. She showed me how to catch the biggest fish from the river and how to fillet and cook them over an open fire.

My fondest lesson of all was when she taught me horseback riding. It was as if I was made to sit upon a horses back. Grena only had her one old mare but I loved going out there every morning to ride. The feel of the wind blowing through my hair and washing over me was just an indescribable feeling.

When Grena would run out of certain supplies at the house she would have to make a run into town. The closest city to us was called Fanelia. I wanted so desperately to go with her but she would not take me.

"Hitomi the city is a dangerous place. You need to stay here where no one can see you. You don't realize how special you are yet." And with those parting words she left. I couldn't understand it, why was the city so bad? Why was I so special?

I kept going back in my mind to the time when she called me an "elf". I still didn't know what that meant. The only difference that I saw between me and Grena was our ears. Mine was long and pointy where hers were short and round. I didn't think that that could have been the reason to make me special?

So I waited patiently for Grena to return. She said it took up to a week to make the trip and back. During that time I got so lonely. I caught myself at times watching the road waiting for a sign of her return.

But at the end of the week, just as Grena said, I finally saw her approaching. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and crawled into the wagon with her and hugged her so tight.

"I missed you so much, Grena. Don't ever leave me again."

"Oh Hitomi, I'm so sorry. I was hoping I could have made it back sooner but this present of yours was being very uncooperative."

I looked up at Grena and I saw a twinkle in her eye as I heard a snort from the back of the wagon. As I looked around I saw the most beautiful creature. It was a stallion black as night with a mane and tail the color of snow. I looked back at Grena with shock on my face.

She just laughed at my stunned face. "He's yours darling if you think you can handle him."

I was determined to make him mine. For days I worked with him and every day seemed to bring us closer together. I decided to name him Argo. It was as if we were made for each other. Grena was so happy for us.

As the years went by and I became older I began to have these "feelings". I could sense what the weather was going to be and always be right. I knew when the perfect time to plant was and we would have a bountiful harvest that year. These "feelings" seemed like a good thing at first but with them came the nightmares.

They would plague me every night always the same reoccurring dream. I could only see fire and smoke…and death. I would awaken with a scream with sweat beading my forehead. Grena would always be right there with me with a sorrowful expression on her face. Did she know what I was going through? Hardly a night went by that I didn't wake up screaming. I relied so much on Grena that I didn't notice how frail she was getting.

In the year I turned 19, I was riding Argo back home from the walk through the woods we took everyday, when a sudden vision attacked me. I saw Grena in the garden stooped over and suddenly collapse as in death. When I came to all I could think about was getting to her.

I raced Argo as fast as I could trying to get back to her in time. When we finally arrived it was just as I saw in my vision. Poor Grena was laying in the garden pale and cold. I lifted her up and was surprised at how frail and lightweight she was. Why hadn't I noticed how bad she was? Was I really so self-centered on my own troubles to not realize hers?

I laid her gently down on her bed. I grasped her hands and tried to bring her back to me. She slowly started to wake and like always she had a smile just for me. I couldn't hold back my tears.

"Hitomi, it's alright. I knew you would come for me."

"Grena I couldn't come in time to save you. I saw you in my vision but there was nothing that I could do for you."

"And there never could have been anything for you to do. It's my time to go."

I shook my head in defiance. This woman was a mother I never had, or at least could remember. I couldn't lose her now. "Grena why do I have these visions when I can't do anything about them."

She looked at me with guilt in her eyes. "Hitomi, it's because you're an elf. You have magical blood running through your veins. They say that elves could predict the future." She started to cough and slowly regained her composure.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before Hitomi. I was trying to keep you away from the world."

"But Grena, why?"

"Because the world could not handle the race of elves. They were to powerful they said. The world became engulfed in war to rid themselves of elves forever."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It couldn't be true!

"Did they succeed? Did they vanquish all the elves?"

She looked at me and just smiled. "Well, I suppose not, because I'm looking up at one of the most beautiful elves I've ever seen." She patted my hand and began to cry. "Hitomi you were the daughter I never could have. I want you to be happy and for you to find your true family."

Tears began to roll down my face as I saw the life slowly drain from her face. "Grena, don't leave me. Please…mother…don't leave me."

But as I looked up she was already gone. Her limp hand folded into mine. How long I stayed like that I do not know. But sometime I managed to stumble my way outside into the nighttime air.

I looked into the sky and wanted to curse my fate. I grew up knowing nothing of my past only to lose my present happiness. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and leave things like they were. But they would never be the same now…she was gone.

I remembered what she told me, "to find my true family." I remembered my nightmares of the fire and smoke and the stench of death. What if my true family was gone as well?

'Well, Hitomi you will never find out if you don't get to moving.' a thought told me.

And with a determination that I didn't think I had in me I ran back inside the house. I grabbed my sack and cloak, and food for the road. I looked around the walls and found the map that I needed.

I grabbed a lantern and went into the barn. I saddled up Argo and led him out into the night. I watched the windmill blow in the wind and the silent house that accompanied it. So many memories filled this place. It was hard to say goodbye.

I threw my lantern onto the roof and watched the fire spread as the windmill caught the flames and spread. I watched the only home and mother I have ever known slowly turn into ash.

I pulled out my map, and using the fire as my light I gazed at the city for which I was heading for.

Fanelia.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_She ran through the smoke filled village, fire blazing from the rooftops of small huts as the villagers ran by screaming. No one seemed to notice Hitomi as she stood alone amidst the chaos, as if she were invisible._

_She felt to be in a dreamlike stance, being pulled through the frightened mob by an unknown force. This place, despite the horrifying scene around her, felt so familiar to her. _

_As she turned the corner, she saw through the smoke a woman and small child weave their way around the burned huts unbeknownst to others. They huddled together and quickly checked behind them and into the darkened forest they ran. Something about those two beckoned to Hitomi._

"_Wait!" she called out as she began to run after them. Into the foreboding darkness she ran leaving the burned village behind._

_In the far away distance she could distinguish the figures running ahead of her, however her legs felt heavy as lead and she couldn't seem to catch up. _

"_Please, wait! Who are you?"_

_Her pleas were to no avail as she began to slow down from weariness. As she sought for breath she suddenly felt an ominous presence behind her. As she turned around Hitomi let out a blood-curdling scream into the night._

* * *

Hitomi awoke to her own scream echoing around her. Argo lifted his head and stamped his feet in nervousness. She fought to catch her breath as she wiped sweat from her brow. Studying the dying embers of her earlier campfire, she tried to steady her beating heart.

"What was that? What did I just see?" All she could remember was a dark ominous shadow looming over her. The aura surrounding it felt evil and dangerous. Was that what was causing all that destruction she wondered?

The figures of the woman and small child still swam before her eyes. Who were they and did they make it out alive?

"Why am I seeing this? I have never had a dream that vivid before. Could it be another one of my visions showing me the future? Or is it some part of my past that I can't remember?"

She looked to Argo only to receive a dull and expressionless face staring back at her. She sighed, longing for the one she lost.

"Oh, Grena. You left me to soon. How am I to do this all on my own?"

Looking up into the sky she began to see the early sunrise peak behind the mountains. Knowing that she must continue on, she stumbled to her feet and began to undo her makeshift camp. Putting out the remaining embers of her fire, she saddled Argo and climbed onto his back. Pulling out her map she set him back on their trail towards Fanelia.

Remembering to pull her hood over her features she studied the map before her. "Well Argo, it shouldn't be to long now. There's a river just ahead, where we will make our final resting stop at. It looks to be just a little ways from the great bridge which will lead us into Fanelia, and then it's just a stone's throw away into the city."

She smiled, complementing herself on not losing her way. Argo snorted at her cockiness and continued his way down the worn path. Despite being the main road into Fanelia, Hitomi had yet to come upon any other travelers in the two days she had been on the road.

Passing the thought as nothing to be to concerned about, she urged Argo on into a faster gait. Perhaps Fanelia was holding some sort of festival and the townspeople weren't traveling around as they normally would.

By mid-day they finally reached the wide river. Leading Argo to the waters edge she slid down and began to unsaddle him. She proceeded to take off her boots, and seeing nobody around, she laid her hood back and waded into the shallow waters. Kneeling down she cupped water into her hands and splashed her face, wiping the grime off from her travels.

She went and pulled out her small fishing rod, and finding bait nearby, cast her reel into the river. Patiently she waited remembering all the lessons that Grena had taught her. Fishing was one of her more talented skills that she had learned, it being one of her most favorite pastimes.

In no time she had a bite, and with a firm grip yanked the fish out of the water.

"Ha ha! Look at that one Argo! Am I good or what?"

Argo gave a roll of his eyes and continued to chew on his blade of grass. Ignoring his bored expression she set out to filleting her fish and setting the campfire.

After finishing her lunch Hitomi sprawled out onto the grass and looked into the great expanse of the sky. She began to wonder about city life and the people that lived there. Having grown up only around Grena, she worried that she may not be as prepared as she had thought.

Leaning onto her elbow she looked at Argo, who was also laying down in the afternoon sun. "Argo, how am I to communicate with these city folk? I've never talked to anyone besides Grena, and she always accepted me despite all my faults. Since I am an elf, a creature that's not supposed to even exist anymore, how can I even show my face to these people without being shunned… or worse."

Thinking about the tragic end of her people that Grena had told her, made her more worried.

'_Will these people think of me as a monster? Something to be feared?'_ she thought to herself.

' _No, I'm not a monster! I'm just like everyone else and I'll prove it to them if I have to. I won't let anyone get in my way of finding my origins.'_

With a determined look she set about preparing for the last leg of her journey. As she began to saddle Argo up she felt a strange feeling of being watched. Turning her head she saw in the distance a hooded traveler atop a black horse. He was heavily clad, making it impossible to see his face. She was able to discern the outline of a sword hanging from his hip, and a bow slung over his back.

The stranger felt menacing, and remembering her hood she pulled it quickly over her head. The hooded figure sat atop his horse never moving, only watching. Quickly finishing with saddling Argo she quickly jumped atop his back.

"Come on, Argo, let's keep moving."

With a brisk trot they set back out onto the trail. As they made their way down the path Hitomi looked behind her only to find the stranger keeping pace several yards away. Hitomi could remember the stories that Grena would bring back from her journeys to and from Fanelia. Bandits and thieves were thick upon the roads attacking travelers as they went by, but this man felt different.

Drawing in a shaky breath she turned back around, determined not to let the stranger scare her.

'_He is probably just some traveler like myself, with business in the city. There's no reason to be frightened of him, right?'_ she thought.

She turned to glance at him one more time only to gasp with horror. Suddenly there wasn't just one, but three of them, all riding the same black horse and wearing shrouded hoods, and they were beginning to pick up speed.

Letting her fear overcome her she shouted to Argo. "Run, Argo! Run!" as she dug her heels into his side. He leaped ahead and began to take off in a mad run. The three figures were right behind them keeping up pace and gaining ground.

"Faster, Argo! Faster!" she yelled. She didn't know what these men wanted with her but she didn't plan on finding out. She looked ahead and saw before her the wooden bridge leading into the lands of Fanelia.

'_If I can just cross that bridge maybe I can lose them. I have to make it!'_

"Argo, hurry! We have to cross that bridge!" she yelled.

Sensing one of the men dangerously close to her, she was able to overhear him yelling out to his companions.

"Faster! She's going to get away if she crosses that bridge!"

So they were after her. But why? Who were they and how did they know her? At last in a lathered pant, Argo connected his hoofed feet to the bridge. Hitomi turned around to find the strangers stopping.

"They can't cross the bridge. We're safe, Argo!"

As she turned back to watch them cross the final way into Fanelia a shattering pain ripped through her body. She landed heavily against Argo, scaring him back into a wild run. Holding on to his racing form, she looked to find an arrow lodged into her back.

'_They…shot me. Why…?"_

Clinging on with the last of her strength, those were Hitomi's last thoughts as the world faded to black.


End file.
